Langit Musim Semi
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Haru yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun mencintai Tsuna, meski nyawanya lepas dari raganya. Dia tidak akan menyesal telah mencintainya.


**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Length: One-Shot.**

 **Ranting: PG-15.**

 **Genre: Tragedi, Hurt, DeadChara.**

 **Warning: Alur lompat-lompat, kecepetan, typos, OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Ide cerita baru milik saya.**

* * *

Jemari lentik itu menggenggam dengan erat sebuah jaket dengan perpaduan warna putih dan orange. Tatapan dari sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat tua itu terlihat dalam, dan bergetar pelan dengan penuh emosi di dalamnya. Remaja perempuan yang berusia empat belas tahun itu memeluk jaket tersebut dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Aroma yang menguar dari jaket itu begitu ia hapal dan selalu membuatnya seakan mabuk kepayang.

"Tsuna- _san_ ," lirih dan sedikit bergetar nada itu mengalun.

Haru Miura menggumamkan sebuah nama laki-laki yang sudah hampir setahun ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi indahnya. Nama laki-laki yang berkali-kali mampu membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Nama laki-laki yang berkali-kali menyelamatkannya.

"Tsuna- _san_ ,"

Sebuah nama yang sama ajaibnya dengan mantra, sebuah nama yang selalu mampu membuat dadanya menghangat. Sebuah nama dari laki-laki yang selalu ia raungkan dalam hati maupun ia suarakan. Haru melepaskan pelukannya dan kini menautkan jemarinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang dan teduh sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Kami-sama_ , Haru memohon padamu. Selalu lindungi Tsuna- _san_ seperti Tsuna- _san_ berusaha melindungi kami semua. Haru tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Tsuna- _san_ , karena itu gantikan Haru untuk selalu melindunginya."

* * *

"Kyouko- _chan_ Haru, kita semua akan pulang." Tsuna memberitahukan kabar gembira itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Kyouko dan Haru sama-sama gembira mendengarnya.

"Tapi," Tsuna kembali bersuara membuat dua remaja perempuan itu menatapnya. "Seminggu kemudian kita harus kembali lagi ke sini." sambung Tsuna dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Eum, itu tidak masalah Tsuna- _kun_." Kyouko menyahut dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Haru juga tidak masalah _desu_!" pemilik surai coklat itu berujar lantang.

Tsuna menatap keduanya dengan tatapan terima kasih sekaligus sedih. Sedih karena dia belum bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk membawa mereka pulang. Tapi karena itulah Tsuna akan berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Byakuran agar mereka semua bisa kembali bermain dan tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

Haru tidak pernah membayangkan hari dimana ia akan melihat sosok laki-laki itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Tidak cukupkah sekali dia melihat saat Tsuna terjebak dalam duri-duri tajam dari puluhan belut listrik. Tidak cukupkah dia membayangkan badan kecil itu tertusuk tanpa ampun. Harus berapa kali dia membiarkan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebelum napas penuh kelegaan meluncur dari bibir kecilnya.

Sejak awal hati kecilnya terus berontak dan menginginkan kedua kakinya berlari untuk memeluknya. Hati kecilnya meminta kedua tangannya untuk tidak melepaskannya. Dan hati kecilnya meminta dia untuk bersikap egois meski dia tahu, pertempuran ini, pertarungan ini, semua luka dan beban yang mereka tanggung adalah demi masa depan mereka, demi orang yang mereka sayangi.

 _Jangan pergi..._

 _Aku tidak ingin kau pergi..._

 _Haruskah kau pergi ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu..._

 _Bagaimana jika Tsuna-san tidak kembali..._

 _Tsuna-san..._

"Selamat jalan."

* * *

Dapat ia rasakan nafasnya tercekat, bola matanya membulat penuh dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat Haru melihat sosok anak laki-laki terbaring di dalam sebuah kubah yang diselimuti api langit. Sosok dengan surai coklat lembut dan badan kecil yang dibalut jaket berwarna hijau lumut. Sosok itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, tidak hanya sosok itu, dunia seakan berhenti bergerak. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Keramaian yang semula Haru dengar kini hanyalah kesunyian, bahkan dia dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berhenti berdetak.

 _Tsuna-san kenapa berbaring di sana?_

 _Tsuna-san kenapa tidak bangun dan tertawa seperti biasanya?_

 _Tsuna-san..._

"Selamat jalan."

Haru memejamkan kedua matanya, dadanya semakin sesak saat ia mengingat kalimat terakhir untuknya. Kenapa, seharusnya dia menghentikan Tsuna saat dia akan pergi, kenapa dia malah mengatakan itu dengan senyuman. Kenapa dia tidak bersikap egois dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin Tsuna pergi dari sisinya.

" _Kami-sama_ , Haru memohon padamu. Selalu lindungi Tsuna- _san_ seperti Tsuna- _san_ berusaha melindungi kami semua. Haru tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Tsuna- _san_ , karena itu gantikan Haru untuk selalu melindunginya."

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan batu coklat itu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan bahwa tak ada cahaya di sana.

 _Kami-sama, kenapa Kami-sama tidak melindungi Tsuna-san?_

* * *

"UHUK!"

"Tsuna!"

" _Juudaime_!"

Haru tersentak begitu mendengar mereka memanggil Tsuna. Mutiara coklat tua itu kembali membulat saat melihat _dia_ mulai bangkit.

"Aku... tidak bisa... membiarkanmu... Bya-kuran..."

Haru dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak, napasnya kembali lega dan tidak tercekat seperti tadi. Tsuna... dia masih hidup, dia masih bernapas, dia masih berbicara.

"Tsuna- _san_ , syukurlah..."

 _Kami-sama terima kasih._

* * *

"Kita memilih mana yang baik dan buruk, memang benar semua masalah ini membuatku tidak tenang, takut, dan gelisah. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa semua ini adalah bagian berharga dalam hidupku."

Berharga... Haru sadar bahwa semua yang ia alami dengan Tsuna dan yang lain juga merupakan bagian terindah dan berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan dia rela melakukan apapun demi melihat semua, terutama Tsuna tersenyum.

"Kau tahu semua masalah ini akan selesai jika aku menusukmu dengan naga kecil ini."

"Sial! Hentikan!" Gokudera kembali menembak kubah di depannya.

"Hiiie tu-tunggu!"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

Naga kecil berwarna putih dengan balutan kobaran api langit melesat cepat dan menghunus tepat pada jantung Tsuna. semua tersentak melihatnya, badan mungil itu mulai limbung dan jatuh. Haru yang melihatnya dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia meneriakan nama orang yang ia cintai, memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

"TSUNA- _SAN_!"

 _Kami-sama..._

 _tolonglah..._

 _jangan ambil Tsuna-san..._

 _Haru mohon..._

 _KAMI-SAMA!_

"SAKIT!"

Suara lantang itu kembali menariknya dari kegelapan yang hampir menelannya. Haru menatap tidak percaya saat lagi, sosok Tsuna yang masih bernapas dan bersuara. Perlahan air matanya mulai menggenang, tubuhnya masih bergetar dan kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

 _Terima kasih Tuhan... terima kasih kami-sama... Terima kasih..._

* * *

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, kini masa depan yang mereka jalani tidaklah seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tsuna, Kyouko, Gokudera, dan yang lainnya masih ada dan masih tertawa bersama. Gokudera masih sering bertengkar dengan Yamamoto, Ryohei, dan Lambo. Hana dan Ryohei kini sudah bertunangan, begitu pula dengan Chrome dan Hibari.

Tidak hanya mereka, perlahan batu coklat tua itu menoleh pada sepasang kekasih di depannya. Kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di taman belakang markas Vongola karena hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan.

Ya hari yang membahagiakan.

"Selamat kalian berdua resmi bertunangan." Suara dari bos CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu terdengar.

"Juudaime selamat!"

"Hahaha selamat untuk kalian berdua."

"Kyouko, _onii-chan_ turut bahagia seekstremnya."

"Kyouko selamat, walau aku masih tidak percaya kau bertunangan dengan sawada."

Senyum tipis kini merekah di paras cantik Haru yang telah berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan antara Tsuna dan Kyouko. Hari yang membahagiakan untuk dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Haru mulai melangkah mendekati sepasang kekasih yang tengah dibalut kebahagiaan.

"Tsuna- _san_ selamat untuk pertunangannya _desu!_ " Haru berujar lalu melompat untuk memeluk lengan Tsuna.

"Oi _baka-onna_ lepaskan pelukanmu!" Gokudera menggeram kesal dan Haru membalasnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mau desu!"

" _Baka-onna_!"

" _Maa maa_ sudahlah Gokudera- _kun_." Tsuna tertawa renyah dan menghentikan amarah penjaga badainya.

"Tsuna- _san_ memang paling baik, Haru menyukaimu Tsuna- _san_!" Haru berseru dengan senyuman lebar yang dibalas Tsuna.

"Iya iya, aku juga menyukaimu Haru." Tsuna tertawa renyah lalu menepuk kepala Haru lembut.

Selama sepuluh tahun bersama, Tsuna kini mulai terbiasa menganggap pernyataan cinta Haru hanyalah candaan. Dan dia kadang membalas perlakuan Haru sama seperti yang dilakukan wanita muda itu lakukan. karena itulah Haru berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap terlihat seperti memang begitulah keadaannya.

"Kyouko- _chan_ jangan cemburu ya, tehee~" Haru mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Kyouko tertawa.

Dulu butuh beberapa tahun untuk membuat Haru sadar dan terbiasa dengan candaan ini. Butuh waktu lama ia menguatkan dirinya bahwa Tsuna tidak pernah melihatnya dan hanya menganggap pernyataan cintanya adalah ciri khasnya untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya dalam keluarga ini. Dulu dia tidak akan bisa tertawa renyah seperti ini saat Tsuna membalas perlakuannya seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Karena itulah, Haru sudah baik-baik saja. Karena Haru sudah mampu tertawa bersama yang lain.

Bola mata coklat tua itu menatap pantulan sosoknya di cermin besar di kamar tidurnya. Rambut coklatnya sudah tergerai panjang sampai punggung. Rambut yang ia biarkan panjang dan tanpa ada niat untuk memotongnya. Dan hari ini Haru sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang yang patah hati.

Yaitu memotong rambutnya.

Haru meraih rambut coklatnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Maaf karena Haru memotongmu, anggap saja ini awal kebebasanmu," Haru berujar entah pada siapa. Untuk dirinya ataukah memang untuk rambutnya. Lalu kelopak mata itu terpejam perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal."

CRESH!

* * *

DUARR!

Guncangan hebat yang menyusul setelah suara ledakan terdengar. Haru yang semula tengah mengerjakan laporannya segera keluar dari kantornya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Dan saat itulah dia melihat kepulan asap tebal dari arah yang ia kenal betul.

Kantor Vongola Decimo.

Langkahnya terdengar buru-buru, seluruh maid dan butler serempak keluar dan berhamburan mengungsikan diri mereka. Sudah merupakan peraturan dari Vongola Decimo, jika terjadi ledakan ataupun penyerangan mereka haruslah mengungsikan diri mereka, apapun yang terjadi.

Haru mencoba melawan arus manusia di sepanjang lorong markas Vongola. Pistol hitam kesayangannya sudah berada dalam genggamannya dengan pengaman yang terbuka. Dalam benaknya kembali ia memanjatkan doa yang selalu ia lakukan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

" _Kami-sama_ , Haru memohon padamu. Lindungi Tsuna- _san_ seperti Tsuna- _san_ berusaha melindungi kami semua. Haru tidak sempat berada di sampingnya karena itu gantikan Haru untuk selalu melindunginya"

* * *

"Bisbol idiot lindungi Juudaime!"

Samar-samar Haru dapat mendengar suara Gokudera dari balik pintu besar berdaun dua. Haru mempercepat larinya, kini rekannya sudah ia keluarkan dari kotak senjatanya. Seekor burung merpati putih yang berbalut api petir miliknya.

Haru menyandar pada pintu dan mengintip situasi dari cela pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Manik matanya menangkap sosok Gokudera dengan sistem C.I.A dan sosok Tsuna yang berdiri di belakang Gokudera. Tatapan Tsuna terlihat tenang dan tegas namun ada sarat kecemasan dan panik di dalamnya.

"Tsu-kun!"

Degup jantung Haru mulai berpacu begitu ia mengenali pemilik suara itu. Kyouko, sahabatnya. Mungkinkah ...

"Lepaskan tunanganku, Albert-san." Suara berat dan dalam milik Tsuna terdengar.

Haru mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol hitamnya, ada rasa amarah dalam benaknya begitu sadar bahwa sahabatnya menjadi sandra. Matanya menyipit dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kantor Tsuna.

Sementara itu Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto memandang tajam pada sosok laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahun di depan mereka yang kini tengah menyandra madona Vongola. Kyouko berusaha melepaskan lengan besar di lehernya. Namun tenaga laki-laki itu lebih besar darinya dan membuat wanita muda dengan rambut panjang itu kesulitan.

"kalian telah menghancurkan keluargaku!" bentak Albert penuh amarah.

Gokudera berdecak begitu mendengarnya, "Keluargamu memang pantas dihancurkan! Kalian sudah melakukan eksperimen terhadap anak kecil!"

"Kami melakukannya untuk kemajuan mafia!"

"Apa katamu—"

"Hentikan." Suara tegas Tsuna seketika memotong perdebatan antara Albert dan Gokudera.

Albert memandang tajam Tsuna yang mulai melangkah ke depan. Gokudera siap siaga dengan sistem C.A.I sementara Yamamoto dengan _katakana_ miliknya. Tsuna berhenti saat kini jarak antara dia dan Albert sekitar dua meter. Tsuna menatap Albert dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna orange keemasan.

"Hentikan semua ini, eksperimen yang kalian lakukan bukanlah untuk kemajuan mafia. Melainkan kalian hanya akan menambah daftar riwayat kelamnya dunia mafia."

Albert tertawa kecil sebelum tawa itu berubah menjadi besar. Kyouko semakin tersudut, nafasnya mulai sesak saat lengan besar itu semakin menghimpit lehernya. Tsuna mengepal tangannya begitu melihatnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! DUNIA MAFIA MEMANGLAH KELAM DAN SUDAH SEHARUSNYA SEPERTI ITU!" Albert kian menjadi, hampir seluruh uratnya keluar saat ia membentak Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna menghela napas lelah, mengubah mafia memanglah tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya dia menjabat menjadi Decimo, banyak kesulitan yang ia alami. Terutama minimnya pengalaman dan dia masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin organisasi besar seperti Vongola. Tapi bukan berarti resolusinya menurun, justru dengan dukungan teman-teman dan orang sekitarnya, Tsuna berhasil mengatasinya dan melangkah dengan langkah pasti.

"Albert- _san_ , mafia bisa berubah tergantung dengan pola pikir dan hati nurani kalian. Dan aku pastikan aku akan mengubah mafia menjadi lebih baik." Tsuna kembali berujar dengan tatapan penuh tekad yang membuat Albert sedikit goyah. Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengajak Albert untuk bergabung dan mengubah cara pandangnya.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menatap pemimpin muda Vongola, ada perasaan untuk menyerah dan mempercayai apa yang telah Tsuna katakan. Tapi...

"Kelompok yang lain sudah meletakan bom di berbagai tempat di sini." jujurnya dengan seringaian keji di wajahnya yang sudah mengkerut.

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya. Gokudera segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Albert menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan menyeringai.

"Kalian tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk menjinakan sepuluh bom yang sudah tersebar."

" _Juudaime_ , butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk bawahan penjaga awan menemukan dan menjinakan bom!"

Tsuna mendecih pelan begitu mendengar Gokudera. Tsuna kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Albert dan berusaha untuk bernegosiasi lagi.

"Albert- _san_ —"

"Tidak ada untungnya kau membuatku untuk bergabung denganmu." Albert memotong perkataan Tsuna.

Moncong pistol berwarna hitam yang berada dalam genggaman Albert ini menyentuh kulit pelipis Kyouko. Wanita muda itu terpejam sesaat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar namun saat kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali. Tsuna dapat melihat tidak ada ketakutan di matanya, tenang dan stabil tak tergoyahkan. Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih sebelum kembali mengendur.

BRAAK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang kerja Decimo menoleh. Bola mata hijau dan coklat madu itu membulat saat melihat sosok wanita muda dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri tegap di ambang pintu.

"Haru- _chan_ / _Aho-onna_!"

Tsuna menatap Haru dengan senyuman yang di balas Haru cengiran lebarnya. Haru membungkuk perlahan dengan sikap hormat lalu kembali berdiri tegap.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama bos."

"Hahaha Haru apa kau sudah selesai menjinakan bom?" Yamamoto bertanya dengan nada ceria.

Haru mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja sudah _desu_!"

"Terima kasih Haru." Tsuna tersenyum hangat, Haru membalas sama hangatnya.

"Tidak masalah Tsuna- _san_."

Albert memandang mereka tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu kau sudah menjinakan bom-bomku?!"

Haru menolehkan kepalanya, senyum yang semula hadir di wajahnya kini memudar. Tatapan matanya menajam penuh kemarahan lalu senyum mengejek hadir di wajah cantiknya.

"Bom seperti itu sangat mudah untuk dijinakan Haru _desu_!" Pemilik surai coklat tua itu berkacak pinggang. "Dan KAU!" Haru menunjuk Albert dan menyipitkan matanya. "Beraninya menjadikan Kyouko- _chan_ sebagai sandra."

"Ha-Haru- _chan_..."

"Diam kau!" Albert menekan lengannya dan membuat Kyouko memekik. Tsuna menggeram pelan melihat tunangannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Aura membunuh juga perlahan menguar dari Haru saat melihat tindakan Albert.

Kyouko yang semakin kesulitan bernafas tidak mampu lagi menahannya. Wanita muda itu menginjak kaki Albert dengan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu hak tinggi. Albert menjerit tertahan saat merasakan kakinya seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Lengan yang mengunci Kyouko terlepas dan tanpa membuang waktu Kyouko berlari menuju Tsuna.

"Tsu- _kun_!"

Albert menggeram marah, ia mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat di jantung Kyouko. Tsuna membulatkan matanya saat melihatnya. Saat itulah waktu terasa melambat, Kyouko yang berlari menuju Tsuna yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya. Sementara moncong pistol hitam itu sudah meluncurkan timah panas.

"Kyouko!"

.

BANG!

.

"Arghhh!"

Albert terjungkal beberapa meter saat tubuhnya terkena pukulan keras di bagian dada. Tsuna yang kini sudah memeluk Kyouko berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan pelindung C.A.I di depan mereka. Haru berdiri tidak jauh dari badan Albert yang melenguh pelan menahan sakit.

Perlahan Albert mengangkat kepalanya, bola mata abu-abu miliknya bertemu dengan batu coklat tua yang menatapnya tajam. Haru mengarahkan moncong pistol hitamnya tepat di tengah kening Albert.

"Jangan pernah mencoba memisahkan Kyouko- _chan_ dan Tsuna- _san_." Desis Haru dengan nada dingin. "Haru tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, meski _kami-sama_ sekalipun memisahkan mereka berdua." Sambungnya lagi.

Kyouko, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menatap Haru dengan pandangan terkejut. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Haru penuh amarah seperti itu. Gokudera menggertakan giginya sebelum melangkah mendekati Haru dan menarik pistolnya. Detik itu juga Haru tersadar akibat sentakan Gokudera. Haru menatap laki-laki bersurai perak itu tidak mengerti.

"Cukup." Ujar Gokudera pelan, Haru mengerjap sesaat sebelum dia mengangguk pelan. Gokudera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Albert yang masih menahan sakit akibat pukulan dari Haru.

"Kau akan ditahan Albert." Ujar Gokudera lalu mulai melangkah mendekati Albert untuk menahannya.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menjadi tahanan kalian!" seru Albert lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya.

Gokudera membelalak kaget saat tahu apa yang ada di tangan laki-laki paruh baya itu. Sebuah saklar bom, dan saat laki-laki itu menyibak jas hitamnya. Beberapa bom melekat di badannya, Gokudera berlari berusaha untuk menghentikan laki-laki itu untuk menekan tombol.

"Sial!" seru Gokudera, dia tidak akan sempat.

"Mati kalian semua!" Albert tertawa keras dan menekan tombolnya.

"Gokudera- _kun_!" seruan dari yang lain terdengar sebelum suara ledakan keras kembali terdengar.

Tsuna, Kyouko berusaha menghalau asap tebal dari ledakan yang terjadi. Mereka mencari sosok rekan mereka dan berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Yamamoto yang pertama kali melihat surai perak Gokudera.

Mereka bertiga segera menghampiri Gokudera yang kini tengah duduk dengan lutut menyentuh lantai.

"Gokudera- _kun_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tsuna menatap penjaga badainya khawatir. Namun sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan darinya membuat Tsuna mengernyit.

"Gokudera- _kun_?" Tsuna hendak menepuk pundak Gokudera sebelum suara jeritan Kyouko menghentikannya.

Tsuna mengikuti arah pandangan Kyouko, dan saat itulah bola matanya membulat sempurna. Di depannya, terbaring sosok perempuan yang ia kenal betul. Sosok perempuan dengan surai coklat tua yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Ha-Haru?"

"Haru- _chan_!" Kyouko segera berlari menuju Haru yang tengah terpejam.

Kondisi Haru saat ini bisa dibilang tragis, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar dengan pakaian yang robek sana sini. Luka yang paling parah terletak di belakang punggungnya dan tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Gokudera yang baru tersadar segera memeluk Haru dan mengguncangkan tubuh wanita muda itu.

"Oi _Baka-onna_ sadarlah! Hoi!"

"Go..ku...-ra- _kun_..." suara lirih dan pelan itu terdengar, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Bertahanlah Haru, _Onii-san_ sebentar lagi akan tiba." Tsuna berlutut di samping Gokudera.

Haru menolehkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum, "Tsu-na..- _san_.. syu..kurlah..."

"Wanita bodoh berhenti bicara!" Cetus Gokudera dengan tatapan khawatir dan kepanikan yang mulai menyerangnya.

Kyouko mulai menangis melihat kondisi sahabatnya, Haru masih setia dengan senyumnya. "Syukurlah.. aku ber...hasil meno..longmu Go-kudera- _kun_."

"Ya kau berhasil karena itulah berhenti bicara. Bisakah kau mendengarku sekali ini saja?!" Gokudera berujar dengan nada yang terdengar hampir putusasa.

Dia tidak perduli dengan darah yang mulai mengotori baju dan tangannya. Dia hanya berharap Haru mau mendengarkannya kali ini saja. Dia berharap Haru berhenti memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara seperti ini.

 _Kami-sama... tolonglah..._

"Dimana si kepala ijuk itu?!" Gokudera menyentak pada Yamamoto yang tengah menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." jawab Yamamoto dengan raut wajah kaku dan tegang.

"Haru- _chan_ bertahanlah..." Kyouko terisak pelan.

Haru tersenyum tipis, "Ja..ngan menangis Kyouko- _chan_..." perlahan tangannya terangkat dan menghapus air mata Kyouko walau justru meninggalkan jejak darah di bawah mata Kyouko.

"Kau.. tidak cocok untuk... menangis..."

"Demi tuhan! tolonglah berhenti memaksakan dirimu _Baka-onna_!" Gokudera menggeram dan menarik tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

Gokudera sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air matanya, dia takut. Gokudera takut kehilangan wanita dalam pelukannya saat ini. Haru tersenyum kecil, perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gokudera. Wajahnya ia dekatkan agar bibirnya bisa membisikan kata-kata pada pemilik surai perak yang tengah memeluknya.

" _Gomen_... karena ti..dak bisa.. membalas perasa..anmu Gokudera-kun."

Haru sadar, bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini menyimpan rasa untuknya sejak lama. Haru pernah mencoba untuk membuka hatinya dan mencoba untuk mencintai Gokudera, tapi hatinya selalu saja menolak. Dia tidak bisa memberikan hatinya pada orang lain selain pada Tsuna. Meski dia tahu, Laki-laki itu sudah bertukar hati pada sahabatnya.

Gokudera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa sungguh, kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Kau cukup tetap hidup Haru." Isakan kini lolos dari bibir Gokudera.

Haru masih setia dengan senyumnya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tsuna yang menatapnya sedih dan ada rasa bersalah di matanya. Gokudera mengendurkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Haru untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Tsuna yang dengan cepat di raihnya.

"Tsuna...- _san_ , Ha-Haru berhasil... me..lindungi Tsuna- _san_..." Haru meringis pelan membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan semakin panik.

"Haru bertahanlah, aku mohon..." Tsuna mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Haru yang kian memucat.

"Maaf... Tsuna- _san_ tapi ini semua... bukan... salah Tsuna- _san_..." Haru mengelus pelan pipi Tsuna yang terasa hangat. "Jadi.. jangan menya-lahkan... dirimu... ya..."

Tangan Tsuna bergetar saat melihat senyum Haru, air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Dan saat dia mengangguk, tangan yang ia genggam perlahan kehilangan tenaganya hingga terjatuh sepenuhya. Kyouko menangis dan memanggil nama sahabatnya. Gokudera memeluk erat wanita yang ia cintai. Tsuna tertunduk sedih dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Dan Yamamoto menutup matanya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Baka-onna! hei buka mataku! Baka-onna!" Gokudera kembali mengguncangkan badan mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Haru... kumohon buka matamu, HARU!" jeritan pilu kini terdengar dari ruang kerja Vongola Decimo. Erangan sang penjaga badai yang tengah terisak dan menjerit memanggil sang petir.

Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya. Hari ini Vongola telah kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai, telah kehilangan penyemangat suasana, telah kehilangan salah satu assassin terbaik di Vongola. Dan kehilangan sahabat terbaik mereka.

* * *

 _Tsuna-san, kali ini Haru berhasil melindungi Tsuna-san._

 _._

 _Tidak hanya Tsuna-san, tapi juga Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, dan Kyouko-chan._

 _._

 _Tsuna-san berjanjilah untuk tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri._

 _._

 _Karena bagaimanapun ini semua adalah keinginan Haru._

 _._

 _Haru bahagia karena telah dipertemukan dengan Tsuna-san._

 _._

 _Haru juga bahagia karena telah menyerahkan cinta pertama Haru pada Tsuna-san._

 _._

.

 **Fin...**

 **Gak jelas? Gantung? Sedih? Oh maafkan saya karena galau dan melampiaskannya pada Haru. Tidak-tidak sebenarnya aku ingin menggali lebih dalam perasaan Haru terhadap Tsuna. Setiap menonton ulang bagian Future Arc dan melihat bagaimana Haru terlihat begitu mencintai Tsuna membuatku berpikiran untuk membuat cerita ini. But... tetap saja karena saya ngeship Tsukyo dan Gokuharu malah jadi seperti ini Ficnya. Ampuh sodara-sodara, dan ini bukanlah termasuk dalam misi '7 straight fic' ^^**

 **Itu dulu curhat gaje saya, Last Mind to Review?**


End file.
